


ART: Spice

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Rare Pairings Art [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Colored Pencils, Fanart, Fluff, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Ink, Kissing, M/M, Markers, Mixed Media, No Sex, Pencil, Slash, Sort Of, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: The guy that comes from shadows and the thief in the night. A spicy combination.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Kurt Wagner
Series: Rare Pairings Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	ART: Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is more old artwork so it may look different than my newer stuff- been posting a bunch - mostly pencil but got more than a few colored in a different fandom. Hope you like anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel/Disney.

[ ](https://imgur.com/kspfXFQ)


End file.
